


But You Like Her Better

by clarkemanship



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Crying, F/M, Heather by Conan Gray, Misunderstandings, Romance Playlist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkemanship/pseuds/clarkemanship
Summary: How will Elle recover from the pain of Emmett being in love with the girl that walks by.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest & Elle Woods, Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	But You Like Her Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written late at night, so please excuse any errors. I was listening to “Heather” by Conan Gray and this idea popped into my head. 
> 
> It will be a short two chapter split between Elle’s perspective and Emmett’s. 
> 
> The “her” character won’t exactly be revealed later, so you can imagine the girl in your head. We only know that she is Elle’s best friend (this isn’t canon).

Elle laid in her bed, eyes puffy and tired from crying. The day had been long and memories of Emmett filled her mind. It was crazy that she was crying over a boy as if it was a high school rom com, but he made her feel like a naive teenager. Butterflies still filled her stomach when he did anything remotely adorable (all the time). Elle felt miserable knowing that Emmett’s heart was with someone who wasn’t her, even if the receiver didn’t know he existed. In a burst of impulse, Elle grabbed the phone that was on her desk, and started to shuffle her romance playlist. 

_ I still remember third of December _

_ Me in your sweater, you said it looked better _

_ On me, than it did you. _

Immediately realizing the mistake of playing this song, tears slowly streamed down her face. 

_ Only if you knew _

_ How much I liked you, but I watch your eyes _

_ As she walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than the blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerized _

_ While I die _

This song hit too close to home, Elle thought as she found Emmett’s old jacket hanging over the chair. She remembered the day on the bench when he comforted and warmed her. A day that was never topped by anything that Warner did. 

_ Why would you ever kiss me? _

_ I'm not even half as pretty _

Of course Elle would never be as pretty as her best friend. At least, not in Emmett’s eyes. He only had love for the girl that walked next to the blonde every day on the way to class. 

_ You gave her your sweater _

_ It's just polyester _

_ But you like her better _

_ Wish I were Heather _

_ Watch as she stands with her holding your hand _

_ Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder _

_ But how could I hate her? She's such an angel _

_ But then again, kinda wish she were dead _

_ As she walks by _

_ What a sight for sore eyes _

_ Brighter than a blue sky _

_ She's got you mesmerized _

_ While I die. _

Not being able to take any more of the song, Elle quickly paused the music and gripped the table to steady her shaking body. The only thing you could hear for the rest of the night was sobs pouring out of Little Miss Woods Comma Elle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love kudos and comments.
> 
> I also love constructive criticism and praise! 
> 
> Hope you had (or will have) a good day! <3


End file.
